Let it Snow
by LovelyLovett
Summary: A short one-shot in which Mrs.Lovett convinces Sweeney to join her to play in the first snowfall of the season.


"Stop looking at me like that."

Sweeney shoved past Mrs. Lovett, who was purposefully standing directly in front of him and blocking his path to the vanity table across the room, where his razors awaited. He hated when she tried to guilt him into doing things with her big, innocent eyes.

"Just ten minutes," The baker begged.

"No."

"But Mr. T-"

"Get out."

"Please, it's the first snowfall of the season!"

"It's bloody cold, is what it is."

"No, it's beautiful outside!"

"Then surely you can enjoy it by yourself."

Mrs. Lovett crossed her arms over her chest and stared at Sweeney with a pout as he carefully picked out a razor and began to meticulously sharpen it. Letting out a small sigh, she stared out the window again as the sunlight caught the snowflakes, making them glisten and look absolutely marvelous. She wanted to touch them, to catch them on her tongue the way she would when she was younger, to simply _feel_ the fresh snow on her skin. She had always enjoyed snow, but had never had anyone to enjoy it _with._ Until now.

Once again, she crossed the room, ever so gently placing a gloved hand on his wrist in a last attempt.

"Please, Sweeney. Come outside with me. Feel the snow crunch beneath your feet, breathe the crisp air."

For a moment, she saw his features soften. He pursed his lips ever so slightly in thought before reluctantly setting his razor aside and staring at the baker with a small frown.

"If I do, will you shut up about it?"

"Promise," the baker nodded eagerly.

Rolling his eyes, Sweeney allowed her to lead the way to the door, and slowly trudged behind her. However, as soon as she was on the opposite side of the door, he simply slammed it shut and went back to his work. That would teach her.

Within seconds, of course, she was back.

"Hey! Mr. T, you can't do that, if you don't want to go out with me, just say so!" She nagged at him.

"I don't want to go outside with you," The barber mumbled bluntly as he put down his razor once again and stared at the woman.

"Alright, fine," She replied indignantly, brushing a little snow off her shoulder.

"Then can I at least spend a little while in here?" She asked with a small smile.

"Absolutely not," The barber grunted, immediately taking hold of Mrs. Lovett's shoulders and pushing her towards the door.

He ignored her protests and roughly shoved her outside, but felt a twinge of guilt as he watched her fall down the snow-covered stairs, most likely bruising her legs and rear. Still, he told himself, it was her fault for being so goddamn annoying.

Mrs. Lovett sat at the bottom of her stairwell in absolute shock as she tried to unbury herself from the fresh, powdery snow. Why was he so _violent,_ that barber? Would it kill him to be civil with her?

Frowning, the baker stood up and stared at her soaking wet dress. At this point, she had two options, as she saw it. She could either go inside with a cold, wet dress, and let Mrs. Lovett win, or she could march back up there and retaliate. In the end, she knew she would always choose the second option, and so as she gathered up her heavy skirts, Mrs. Lovett climbed the icy stairs once again.

Before she could even think things through properly, she found herself reaching down to grab a handful of snow. She packed it down just a little bit before barging back into the barbershop and heading straight for the dark haired silhouette by the window. She gave him no time to react, and quickly tugged at the back of his shirt before pouring the snow down his back.

She swore, if the barber had jumped any higher he would've gone right through the ceiling. By god, she had never seen him so _alive!_ She restrained her laughter as she watched him dance about for a second, trying to get everything out of his shirt. She smiled slightly as he calmed down, hoping that she had successfully removed the stick up his arse.

However, as she saw the icy glare he gave her, the baker knew she was in huge trouble.

" _Eleanor."_ He growled between gritted teeth, slowly moving towards her.

"Sorry!" Mrs. Lovett peeped before turning and sprinting for the door.

She made it out the door and down the stairs, but when she looked back and saw Sweeney only a few feet behind her, she let out a scream and bolted for her shop.

She only made it two steps before she felt Sweeney's entire form come crashing into her, tackling her to the ground.

She landed with a thud, thanking god that the snow was thick enough to break their fall. As she wiped the snow from her eyes, she saw Sweeney, positioned directly on top of her, staring down at her with a scowl. Still, as she watched the snowflakes land on his black curly hair that fell down and framed his face, she couldn't help but smile widely. He was beautiful, even when he hated her guts. And she loved him so, _so_ much.

"Mr. T, I didn't mean any harm, I was-"

She finished her sentence with a shrill scream as she felt Sweeney's large hand smearing snow across her face.

"Bastard!" She tried to scream with a mouthful of snow and a scrunched up face.

She immediately shook her head and wiped everything off, and as her vision cleared once again, she was surprised to find Mr. Todd, still on top of her, staring down at her with a small smirk.

"What?" She asked with a frown. He had his revenge, why didn't he leave her?

Sweeney sighed and shook his head as he stared down at the baker. He _knew_ joining Mrs. Lovett in the snow would lead to this sort of feeling, but the temptation of revenge was just too promising. The truth was, as he stared at the woman beneath him, there was no denying she was absolutely gorgeous. Her fiery hair, which she had shaken out of it's little up-do, fell every which way against the white snow. Her cheeks and nose were now an adorable shade of pink, and the way her eyebrows furrowed as she looked up at him in confusion made him want to laugh. Her warm brown eyes looked beautiful against the white of the snow, even when they were looking at him with such an odd expression. She was so… _herself._ So unique.

He couldn't help himself from kissing her. The timing was perfect, and he wanted to wipe that dumb look of confusion and suspicion off her face.

Mrs. Lovett was quick to react when she felt his lips on hers, and she immediately wrapped her arms around his neck and back, eventually curling her fingers in his hair and gently scratching at his scalp like she knew he loved.

After he pulled back, there was a moment of silence between the two of them before the baker used all her weight to roll over and flip the barber on his back so she could be on top. She kissed him again, but was surprised when she felt him frowning against her lips. She was about to pull back and ask what was wrong, before she felt herself being uprooted and rolled onto her back once again. She had no time to protest, for as soon as she realized what happened, his lips were attacking hers once again. They played this game for what felt like ages- rolling one on top of the other and wrestling for dominance, only pulling back to inhale a frantic breath or two before returning to their snogging.

After what seemed like ages, Mrs. Lovett opened her eyes to the blinding white sky before focusing on Sweeney's raw, red lips moving only inches above her face.

"What?" She breathed, trying her very hardest to concentrate.

"It's bloody freezing," The barber repeated himself, reluctantly getting up and dusting the snow off of every part of his body.

"Oh…oh yeah," Mrs. Lovett muttered, just now realizing how numb she was.

She let Mr. Todd help her to her feet, and quickly shuffled over to her shop door.

"Come on in…I'll warm you up," She gave him knowing smirk before walking into the house and humming happily to herself.

She was in the middle of un-tying her soaking corset when she looked over her shoulder and saw the barber still standing outside in the cold.

"Are you coming or what?" She shouted back at him.

Reluctantly, Mr. Todd stepped inside the followed the baker with a small frown.

"Ten minutes, that's all you're getting," He warned.

"Of course, dear," Mrs. Lovett cooed, standing on her toes to catch him in another kiss.

"Whatever you say, Mr. T."


End file.
